


red like roses/white like snow

by narkmutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby exhausts herself and Weiss is there to get her back to the dorms and into bed. fluff insures</p>
            </blockquote>





	red like roses/white like snow

**Author's Note:**

> just a string of words woven together in a two hour long Media class

Ruby huffed in exhaustion, letting her scythe drop into the dirt below. She struggled for breath and the only thing holding her up was her grip on the handle of her weapon.  
The remanding flesh left of the Grimm fell around her like ashen snow, disintegrating just the second before it touched the ground or her boots.  
The night sky was black, starless and dull.  
She gasped, her childish voice making it high pitched and sounding like she was crying; maybe that was why Weiss showed up moments later.  
"Are you stupid? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Weiss announced her presence, her shoes crunching leaves in her path as she walked closer to Ruby.  
Ruby looked up at Weiss with a glare, her witty comeback sitting on her lips, ready to be spat out but she never got the chance.  
Weiss sighed as she pulled Ruby up, letting her lean on her shoulder, taking her body weight.  
"Look, I know you just want to fight and protect everyone, but as shocking as it is, I don't want you to get hurt." She muttered, pulling her up again. Ruby 'hmm'ed, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist, her bitter words immediately forgotten.  
She smiled against the material of Weiss's dress.  
"Aw, you care about me." She says in a sing-song voice. Weiss tried to hide a smile as she squeezed Ruby and muttered a, "yeah, yeah."  
Weiss walked Ruby over to her weapon, letting her fold it back up and helping her latch it onto her back. Ruby stroked the red metal with a smile. "My lovely Crescent Rose."  
Weiss rolled her eyes, she would never understand why Ruby named her weapon, but she finally got used to it.  
Ruby latched back onto Weiss and Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's back.  
"Back to the dorms?" Weiss asked. Ruby just nodded.  
The started their walk, thankfully the forest Ruby found herself in wasn't too far away from the Academy.  
Ruby didn't want to say she enjoyed Weiss’s warmth in the cold air, but she really enjoyed Weiss’s warmth in the cold winter air. Ruby’s lips pulled up into a smile as the trudged on through the gate into Beacon.  
The pair quickly made their way to their room and found it empty. Weiss laid Ruby down on her own bed, deciding the girl was too weak to get into her own. Ruby let down her Crescent Rose to lean against the bedside table and curled up into a ball.  
Weiss smiled down at the girl as she changed into something more comfortable, settling for a simple light blue tank top and white pyjama shorts. She folded her dress neatly and put it in her cupboard before walking to her bed and looking down at Ruby, finally able to take a deep breath.  
“Are you going to change?” Weiss asks, putting her hands on her hips. Ruby mumbles something incoherent, waving a dismissive hand and turning around.  
“You can’t wear your dress to sleep, Ruby.”  
“Sure I can.” Ruby shrugs, toeing the bed cover down so she could slip underneath it, but Weiss pulled on her arm before she could.  
“No, you’ll wrinkle it.” Weiss says with a scowl, pulling at Ruby again. Ruby groaned and tried to wiggle out of Weiss’ hold, but to Weiss’ advantage, she was still exhausted.  
An idea struck at Weiss and she tossed it around in her head for a moment before acting on it. It wasn’t as if it would be anything new.  
Weiss grabbed onto the end of Ruby’s dress and pulled up quickly.  
Ruby’s eyes widened as new flesh was exposed; from her legs up to under her bust.  
“Weiss!” She called out, trying (and failing) to get away from Weiss’ grabbing hands.  
Ignoring her struggles, Weiss just kept tugging the dress up until it came off and Ruby huddled over her knees, trying to cover herself. Rolling her eyes, but turning away to fold her dress, Weiss scoffs.  
“It’s like I haven’t seen it before.” She says as she lays the dress on the bed stand.  
When she turned back around, Ruby had let her limbs drop, now just slouched and half naked on Weiss’ bed. Weiss sat down in front of her Ruby, crossing her legs underneath her.  
She looked over Ruby and sighed; she would never get over the sight if her girlfriend’s beautiful body.  
Ruby was slim and delicate, her skin was pale and smooth and her blush burned red and bright on her cheeks, neck and chest.  
She reached her hand the short distance to Ruby’s face and held her cheek in the palm of her hand. Ruby’s body relaxed as Weiss pulled her in for a swift kiss.  
Once both of them were fulfilled enough to pull away, Weiss laid her down and draped the covers over both of them, pulling Ruby into her arms and resting her head on her chest.  
“Good night.” Weiss whispered, placing a small kiss to Ruby’s neck.  
Ruby smiled wide, her red blushing showing up again. “Night, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps i hope it all works with spacing and yeah woo


End file.
